Teacher and Student
by The Four Crosses
Summary: An Au about Naruto and Hinata. Hinata is Naruto's teacher and he can't help himself. No OC so or harem. Naruhina lemons. Prequel up. Second half, one shots.
1. Passion of a Teacher and her Student

Okay, since everyone has been giving me crap about my other Naruhina story, here's a new one. NO OC, no harem, just plain old Naruhina. Anyway this is based off my own challenge, which you can check on the very bottom of my profile. Anyway just to tell you I will be focused on my other stories over this one so don't expect as many updates ok. Here we go. Warning lemons in this story. (what can I say they're fun)

I do not own Naruto

Naruto was heading was school like always. He went to Konoha University. It was a cool school last year and he hoped it would be just as cool if not better than that. Especially since he was no longer a college freshman. Anyway he walked on to his first class and throughout the day his classes were fine, but then he got to his last class. One he had most days he had class and walked in. It was taught by someone named miss Hyuuga and Naruto really hoped she wasn't anything like the other professor here Neji Hyuuga. The bell rang and he noticed that one, this class was extremely unpopular due to the total lack of people. He wondered why so few people didn't like history or thought it was useless (I Love history!) and two his teacher had yet to arrive. He looked out the window and noticed it was raining so he figured she got caught in the rain. For about five minutes he sat there relaxed until the door opened and he popped up into his seat. What he saw almost gave him a heart attack. There was miss Hyuuga, who had could only described to have a goddess like body. (You guys know what she looks like in the manga think that but a little taller and wearing glasses.) Her clothes were wet and stuck to her showing her curves and grabbing her skirt to her. (Think The Mask with Cameron Diaz first entering.) Naruto could only stare with a blush as she came in.

"I'm sorry I'm late, the rain made everything hectic." She said. She looked up and noticed that only Naruto was there, which kind of saddened her knowing few people liked history. But she still had the one student and it was a bonus that he was cute, especially with the blush he adorned. She blushed too because she realize he was completely focused on her. "Oh, so are you my only student?" She asked breaking Naruto out of his mini coma.

"Ah yeah, I guess I am. My name's Naruto." He said. She smiled.

"I'm Miss Hyuuga. If you'd like you can call me Hinata. Also I'm 24 and the reason I'm a teacher here so young is because I skipped a few grades." She said. Naruto just looked at her, he was a little depressed because he had problems just getting through some years, and here she was skipping years.

"Okay. Well as I said I'm Naruto and I'll be turning 19 in October." He said. And with the introductions over the lesson started. They went over World War 2, the Cold War and many other subjects that they both enjoyed. Naruto was making jokes to which Hinata would giggle. Eventually they got close to each other since Hinata didn't need to sit at her desk because she only had the one student. They were looking at the history book together when Naruto got a whiff of her perfume. It smelled like lavender and vanilla. (I was going to say cinnamon but I read that's an anti-aphrodisiac so I took it away.) Naruto grew a blush and tilted his head down so she wouldn't see. Hinata noticed and asked him what was wrong.

"Um, your perfume smells good." He said with a blush. Hinata looked at him and saw his blush.

"Well thank you." She said smiling making Naruto blush more. (Ha! Shy Naruto) "Oh come now let's see that face." She said razing his face with her finger. Once his face was looking at her she smiled. But something inside Naruto's subconscious pushed him forward to capture her lips. She looked at him shocked but still hadn't pulled away. But Naruto soon realized what he was doing and so pulled back quickly.

"I-I'm sorry! I shouldn't have done that." And not knowing what to do he grabbed his stuff to leave, but Hinata grabbed him before he could go.

"T-That was my first kiss." She said.

"R-Really? You should have guys fighting over you with your beauty." Naruto said.

"I did, but they only ever wanted my body and so I never gave them the time of day. Why did you kiss me?" she asked.

"Uh, I just did, something was pulling me toward you and I couldn't help myself, I just really wanted to." She smiled at that.

"Do you want to do it again?" She asked shocking Naruto.

"Won't you get in trouble?"

"No, a teacher a few years ago sued the school over dating between teachers and students. We can be in a relationship as long as I don't show favoritism." She said. (I just wanted to make things simpler that way.)

"Hehe, I think that will be hard since I'm your only student." He said and she smiled.

"Well I think the history lessons over, how about I teach you something else?" She said.

"Like what?" Naruto asked and to which Hinata just smiled and pulled him down to her and kissed him. Surprise was a common thing today so Naruto was adapting quickly and soon returned the kiss with more vigor and passion. Wanting to experiment he let his tongue touch her lips to which she opened her mouth to allow entrance. The tongue battle that happened next just increased the lust and passion inside them and Naruto decided to press his luck and grabbed at Hinata's breast. She mewed in pleasure at what is hand was doing to her. Naruto just continued, now egged on by her moans.

"Ah that's it Naruto, how many girls have you been with to be this good." She asked.

"None. This is my first everything, including kiss. I'm just going by instinct." He said. Hinata smiled, she had natural born talent pleasuring her.

"_Sweet._" Was all she could think of. Wanting to return the favor she grabbed at his bulge and starting to stroke him through his pants.

"Ah, that feels good Miss Hyuuga." He said. She liked the way he said that right now and wanted it to continue.

"Alright Naruto I'll take this to the next level if you continue to say my name like that. Deal?" she said and to which he nodded. She soon pushed him off and took off her top and bra. Naruto was amazed by what he was seeing. She was beautiful and now it looked like his. She wagged her finger at Naruto and he came over. She grabbed his head into a kiss and then brought his head to her breasts. The message was clear and Naruto started to suck. He sucked and when he noticed her other nipple was lonely pitched making her scream his name.

"Ah, Naruto that's it, good boy. Ah you're so good at this. Ah! I think I'm going to CUM!" She said. She was amazed that he made her cum with only playing with her breasts and she was eager for more. She pushed Naruto off and got on her knees. She pulled down his pants and boxers. "Well aren't we a big one Naruto?" she said causing Naruto to blush until she put him in her mouth.

"Ah, Miss Hyuuga, that feels so good! I can't believe someone as beautiful and kind as you id doing this." He said. Hinata was basking in his compliments and continued to suck and lick Naruto harder until he finally came filling her mouth with. While Naruto was coming from his orgasmic high Hinata swallowed his cum finding she licked it.

"I think it's time for the main course Naruto." She said.

"Don't you want me to pleasure you?" he asked. She was very happy to learn he was worried about her needs.

"You already made me cum Naruto and I was just returning the favor. Maybe another time." She said making Naruto smile at the prospect of another 'lesson'.

"Okay but first let me do something." Naruto said as he grabbed a condom from his backpack.

"I thought you said you never had sex?" she said that he lied to her.

"I haven't but my friend Shikimaru gave it to just in case I got lucky. It was a joke and I didn't think I would ever do anything like that, but I guess it's a good thing I kept it huh?" Hinata felt relieved that Naruto hadn't been with another girl even though she didn't know why. She guessed she was possessive of her soon to be lover. Naruto sat down at his desk as Hinata slowly pushed her self down. Naruto looked at her when he hit her barrier and she nodded for him to go. He did it quickly so to get it over with. Hinata cringed in pain, but with Naruto's soothing words and the fact he started playing with her breasts to distract her she quickly got over it. Soon Naruto started to slowly thrust into her to get her used to her used to the feeling and get himself used to the incredible feeling also. Soon Hinata was getting kind of frustrated with the slow pace.

"Naruto please, faster, harder." She said. Naruto increased the pace but still not enough for Hinata. "Oh God Naruto Faster! Harder! Please Fuck me faster!" she screamed and Naruto couldn't stand it either. He started to pound her into him faster and using gravity to his advantage as he met her downward thrust with his upward making her scream and even drools from the pleasure. It was a good thing that this was a remote classroom or else anyone passing by would hear them and probably either blush and leave or giggle and listen in like that old pervy teacher Jiraiya. The pleasure was soon taking them over and they soon both came.

"That was great Hinata."

"I agree I wish we could do it again." Hinata said.

"We can if you want. I've still got plenty of energy." Naruto said. Hinata looked at him and smiled. She was soon pinned to the wall and the being fucked. This continued for over an hour and eventually after they were official tired out and had cleaned up any mess they had made did they leave.

"I had I great time Miss Hyuuga, and I _learned_ a lot." Naruto said in a sultry voice.

"I'm glad you enjoyed Naruto. I very much enjoyed _teaching_ you." She said returning the lust. They gave each other a kiss and left promising to see each other tomorrow. Both of them really wanted to have a 'review' of that 'lesson'. And with that thought on their minds they went home happy about how their day had turned out and fell asleep with smiles and pleasant memories in their heads. These pleasant memories would lead to very pleasant replays of the events in their dreams.

Okay, how did everyone like that story? Good, okay as I said this one has no OC in it and it is solely a Naruhina story. No harem. This is from the personal challenge I stated before in my profile. If you want you guys can check it out and if you do tell me how it's going when you start. I very much would like to here a response to this challenge because it kind of makes me feel like I'm encouraging a growth in the fan fiction universe. Okay and I may update this more then I let on before but I do want to finish a story so my main focus with probably my One Piece story for right now plus Hancock it going to kill me if I don't.

H-Hell right I will!

B(Ben)- Oh shit Hancock what are you doing here?

H-Making sure you focus on the right story so get back to it!

B-Oh shit run!

H-Get back here!

B-Anyways please alert, review and favorite, thanks. Oh shit here she comes! Run Away!

H-Get back here! Oh and please check out Ben's other story _A Pirate King's new rival_. Thank you. Now back to the matter at hand. Get back here you filthy man and finish the story!

B-Please calm down! Yikes, run away!


	2. Secrets out and a Couple

Hey everyone. I know I originally said I wasn't going to update so soon, but you guys seem to like it so here it is. Enjoy the story. Oh and I think someone asked me to add Anko to the story so I will.

I do not own Naruto

Both Naruto and Hinata woke up to wet sheet from the little 'replays' they had in their dreams. The both groaned as they put their sheets in the laundry and prepared for their day. While they were mad that their sheets were stained they wouldn't have changed anything about yesterday for anything except maybe another, longer go at the 'lesson'. They both blushed at the thought, but Hinata had the misfortunate of being in slight pain from yesterday from loosing her virginity. Also her legs were kind of jelly from the fierce and continuous pounding that Naruto gave her. Not that she minded; especially if her moans from just the memory of it had anything to say. Hinata went to her kitchen and took some aspirin so as to be able to continue working without problem. She got herself a bowl of cereal. But when she poured the milk she couldn't help but drool at the fact the milk reminded her of Naruto's cum, and the rest of their sex lesson. (Naughty thoughts much.) She snapped herself out her stupor and ate her breakfast and was able to keep herself focused on the milk since the milk tasted nothing like Naruto or his cum. She went to take a shower to get ready and while she was in the shower she couldn't stop herself from fingering herself at the memory or yesterday and imagining it was Naruto's fingers inside her. She eventually screamed out her orgasm and got out of the shower before she continued the replays which she very much wanted to. But she had to get ready for the day, and hopefully another session with Naruto. Naruto wasn't fairing much better he had woken up not only to soaked sheets, but major morning wood. He had to cum three times before it went down because he kept imagining it was Hinata pleasuring him. Eventually Naruto left his dorm and Hinata left her apartment and they headed for school. Naruto went to his classes, while Hinata went to the Teachers' lounge since she had most of the day off. When she got there she noticed that Anko was there, eating dango and smiling to herself. Hinata went up to her and sat next to her.

"Oh hay Hinata, how are you." She said smiling.

"Very good. And how are you Anko." She said returning the smile.

"Oh, fantastic!" she said happily. "Woke up to an early morning fuck with my boyfriend and went tree rounds before he said he had to go to class. So I'm great." She said.

"I'm glad that the relationship with you and that student is working out, since you did sue the school to allow it to happen." (Ha! Gave her a cameo didn't I?)

"Yeah, he really is a great guy, and a great fucker. By the way why aren't you blushing? Usually you blush, when I mention fucking him." (Okay, should I make the boyfriend a character from the series, an OC, or just leave him out?)

"Oh, um it's because I sort of, evoked the right you sued for for myself." Hinata said.

"Oh so you're dating a student?" Anko asked.

"Um, not exactly." Anko looked at her confused, but I light bulb went up.

"No way you're fucking a student!" She asked. The another teachers there just looked at her disgusted and a few did the same at Hinata.

"Y-Yes." Hinata said.

"Well, spill how was he? How big? How long did you go for?" Hinata blushed but started answering.

"He was fantastic, he was so kind and patient. He focused on my needs and even helped my get over the pain of losing my virginity" Many of the male teachers had tick marks. They had wanted this goddess for themselves and were going to attempt to get Hinata to date them. And now they had just lost a Virgin Flower to some student. "And for size." Hinata whispered in Anko's ear so that everyone else wouldn't hear, since they were now focused on the conversation. Anko looked at her shocked and she nodded.

"Oh, wow, a big boy is he. I admit my man isn't that big, but he makes up for it in perseverance and surprise." Anko said happily.

"And we went at it for almost three hours." Hinata said, shocking everyone in the room that she and this guy had that kind of stamina. Anko was impressed but her and her man had gone for five and a half hours before so it wasn't record breaking.

"Anyway, what about the rule about no favoritism?" Anko asked. The other men in the room, if they could find out who the student was and make it look like Hinata favored him over he they could end the relationship.

"That's the best part. I have no other students in that class, so there is no chance of favoritism!" she said. The men were heavily dishearten that they couldn't play that card anymore but one wasn't going to allow that to stop him. He was Mr. Kiba Inuzuka. (I don't really have anything against Kiba, except I think he's kind of douchey and a little bit of an ass, but that's it. It's only for the plot.) Anko and Hinata continued to talk until they both had to leave for their classes or prepare for them. And for Hinata that didn't mean filling papers and grading. A few hours later since Naruto still had a few classes to do before he did Hinata. (sorry bad pun) When he got to the class he just sat down not looking at Hinata. Hinata was worried yesterday was just a mistake and went to him. She was asking him what was wrong until the bell rang and to which he jumped up and kissed her.

"Hehe, sorry had to wait for class to start, to start the lesson." He said smirking. Hinata just smacked his shoulder for scaring her to which her went up behind her to apologize and squeeze her ass. She squealed and turned around and was immediately kissed with as much passion as Naruto could muster and included tongue. After the tongue war ended they looked at each other.

"I've been thinking about you all day." Naruto said.

"And I you." Hinata responded.

"Hinata I wanted to ask you if this relationship was just limited to just sex." Naruto asked.

"Um, I guess it doesn't have to be, why." She asked.

"Well I wanted to see if you would like to go out for ramen later after school's over." He asked. Hinata was shocked he wanted to date her but smiled and said.

"I would love to." She said. Naruto just smiled to kiss her, but she pushed him off. "We need to do an actual lesson you know." She said.

"Oh, come on you know I know all the history stuff, and though I still love history and I thank it for bringing us together, I would much rather focus on you." He said while hugging her from behind. "And if you want you can make it homework or and assignment." He said. Hinata just smiled a lustfully smiled and turned around at the word 'assignment'.

"Here's your assignment." She said as she kissed him. She ended it and said. "_Fuck me._" She said as Naruto moaned. He soon put her on top of her desk and very quickly pulled down her pants and panties. When Naruto saw her dripping pussy he immediately attacked it. Hinata moaned at his actions.

"Ah Naruto, that's it more! I'm begging you more!" She whined as he continued his actions for vigorously. "That's it Naruto, you're so good! You're only better when you fuck me!" She cried out. Naruto just smiled at her screams and continued his actions. "Ah, Naruto I'm CUMMING!" Hinata screamed to the heavens. She looked at Naruto with a blissfully face for about a minute until she came down from her blissful high. "I guess it's time I return the favor." She said lustful. Hinata quickly got down from the desk and on her knees. She pulled down Naruto's pants and boxers. She was still amazed at his size and quickly put him it her mouth.

"Oh God Hinata. That feels g-great. Please for the love of God don't stop." Naruto begged and Hinata continued with just as much vigor as Naruto did for her. And just like him, the more moans he gave her the more she put into it. Sucking, licking, and occasionally grinding her teeth over his shaft, which she noted he seemed to enjoy. Soon he couldn't take it anymore. Right before he exploded Naruto remembered the nickname Hinata wanted him to say. He came with a loud moan of. "MISS HYUUGA!" Hinata ate away at his cum since it was so thick and once she had swallowed it all she got up.

"Okay , I think it's time for the main part of the lesson." She said so lustfully that Naruto nearly came again with that, and her calling him, ''. Hinata got back onto the desk and gave Naruto a 'come here' look to which he obeyed very eagerly. He placed himself at her entrance and with her nodded he thrust into her. "OH FUCK MR, UZUMAKI YOU'RE SO BIG!" She screamed. "More Fuck Me More!" She begged and Naruto complied. He soon wanted to grab something other than the desk and so decided to literally rip Hinata's blouse open and rip of her bra, which he hoped for a split second, wasn't expensive but was soon brought back to Hinata with her moans and her glorious mounds. He soon grabbed them, and so making Hinata moan louder, if even possible for a human. Naruto smiled for a second thinking she wasn't human, but _his_ sexy angel. Either that, or his smoking hot sex demon. He didn't care; he just wanted to fuck her into oblivion. He was about to cum when he stared to suck Hinata's breast making her cum and him soon following. He had already placed the condom on and so there was no worry of that unless this glorious sex he had with this goddess broke it. Naruto just wondered how many rounds it could last. And with that thought he pounced on Hinata hell bent on giving he another night to remember by fucking her into oblivion. They went at it for a new record of four hours and seventeen minutes. They were both tired to the bone, but both thinking it well worth it and wishing only that they could continue. But for now they were content to lie in each other's arms until they could get up and go home. Naruto asked for her number and home address so he could pick her up latter for their date tomorrow. They were both looking forward to it that day, but they were too tired to do anything but get home and sleep. So they went their separate ways, not before Naruto pulled her into a make out session. They parted as soon as it was over and went home. Little did they know that Kiba was watching them.

"So that's the boy that Miss Hyuuga is with. He will have to be removed. But since he was so kind as to give Miss Hyuga some experience that she could use for me I'll be nice." Kiba said with a sick smile. And he too went home to plan a way to get Naruto to leave her alone.

Bum Bum Bum! The plot thickens. Well I hope you all enjoyed that I personally that that was my best lemon so far. Anyway hope you enjoyed and please …

N/H: Review, alert, favorite and check Ben's other stories.

B (me): What the fuck? Naruto, Hinata, what are you guys doing here?

H: Oh we just wanted to see how the story was going and take a sneak peak. You don't mind do you?

B: I guess not it is about you guys.

N: That was an awesome lemon. Can we do it again?

B: I guess I'll make another lemon soon.

N: No I mean right now?

B: Um, I guess I should leave.

H: Ah Naruto not right now. You have to wait for the story.

N: But I don't wanna!

Hancock: Ben where are you and why aren't you writing my story.

B: One, it's my story, two I promise that's next on my list Hancock, and three stop following into other stories Hancock. I'll get to you and Luffy I swear. I do like that story and I will finish it just give me time. I just want to make sure everyone's happy. Okay?

Han: Fine, but you'd better hurry up.

B: Fair enough, Okay thank you guys for reading and please do as Naruto and Hinata asked. Thanks. Get off my desk you two!


	3. Love and Trouble

Ok people here's another chapter for my stories. I am updating like crazy. I've not only created two new stories it what I think was the last week but also updated them multiple times. I'm getting tired. But here we go.

I do not own Naruto

Naruto woke up fresh and on top of the world. Not only did he get to have sex with his teacher again, and have very nice 'replays' of their time together, he got to go on a date with this perfect angel of his. She was not only incredibly sexy and beautiful, but kind and smart with interests that he had. He couldn't wait to get to her class. He had her almost everyday since he had signed up for her class and it was his major so it all worked out. Plus he didn't have his other classes today so he got to see her early. He smiled as he got ready and left for his class. He was careful not to wake up his roommate Shikimaru. He would be pissed off at him if he were woken up. Naruto wondered how he could be so lazy but he just shrugged and left the room. He had some time to spare so he went to the store to get some stuff. He got to the store and started to pack stuff into his cart. He went to the pharmacy section to get some cold medicine and aspirin. As he went down the isle he noticed the condoms. He blushed when he realized he needed more since he only got his second from stealing from Shikimaru's stack in his draw. He and Temari went at it _a lot_. He had been kicked out of their room a few times because of that, so he figured that Shikimaru owed him. So back to the thing at hand Naruto grabbed some condoms and put them in the cart. He went to the counter to pay and when the cashier, who happened to be a girl, got to the condoms Naruto, blushed. She smiled at his reaction and rang up the items and wished him luck. Naruto smiled and thanked her and left. Naruto then went back to school.

He had dropped off the stuff in the dorm except for a few condoms just in case. He wasn't playing to have sex again today. He just wanted to be prepared. He still had some time so he sat at a quad near the class and waited by listening to his music. He was a little weird in the since he liked Metal and Rock along with Classical. (Those are my favorite kinds. Metal/Rock for the adrenaline, Classical for the soothing.) He was just sitting there when a shadow came over him. It was Kiba.

"Oh hey, can I help you?" Naruto asked.

"Oh hey Naruto, I just wanted to see how you were doing. I'm your biology teacher Mr. Inuzuka." Kiba said smiling.

"Oh, okay. What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I just wanted to talk. More specifically about your relationship with Ms. Hyuuga." Kiba said.

"Hinata? What about it?" Naruto asked.

"Well you do realize what you're doing is wrong right?" Kiba said frowning, but really inside he was smiling that he would be able to convince this kid that what he was doing was against the rules and make him end the relationship.

"Really? But Hinata told me that one of the teachers here sued the school for the right to date the students." Naruto said. Kiba mentally cursed but kept his face the same. He couldn't use that card now.

"Well as that may be, it's still morally wrong to do so. (Like he knows anything about morals.) You got your teacher to let her guard done so that you could use her as you pleased. I'm guessing that you two had sex." Naruto nodded. "Exactly you shouldn't use people like that Naruto, it's just wrong." He said. He mentally smiled, the quilt trip always worked. Naruto just looked at him confused.

"But I'm not using her. In fact we're going on a date after class today. So it's not just about the sex." Naruto said shocking Kiba. This kid actually wanted to pursue a relationship with Hinata.

"Really now? So it's not just about the sex, because if it is I actually happen to know a few people who could scratch that itch for you." Kiba said in one last vain attempt.

"Nope, no thank you, I'm more than good with Hinata, but you can go enjoy your hookers if you want." Naruto said not really thinking as he got up and left for class. Kiba was furious. How dare this boy think that he needed whores to get some. He only used whores because he wanted to, that's all.

Naruto went to the classroom and waited for Hinata. It was about fifteen minutes later that she came in and saw Naruto. She smiled at him and he returned it. They greeted each other with a kiss but they decided that today was going to be an actually class day so they got to it. Naruto listened to her as she went of the history and secretly watched her ass as she wrote on the board. They continued the lesson until the class was over and then went to go on there date. They decided on a picnic with ramen and juice since it was nice out. They set up a blanket and lay down next to each other and looked at the sky as they feed each other. They smiled as they looked at the clouds and talked about what they looked like. Naruto got creative and started making stories about the shapes and to which Hinata just laughed at his stories. They continued on with this story telling until Naruto got tired and laid his head next to Hinata's neck. At least Hinata thought he was laying his head down until she felt him lick her neck making her shudder. This quickly started a full-blown make out session with Naruto in the lead with squeezing Hinata's breasts.

"Ah Naruto if you keep that up we may have sex again." She said.

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Naruto said.

"Not at all it's just I don't want someone seeing us and if we have sex everyday we're going to be sore for the rest of our lives." She said. Naruto smiled at that.

"Well if it meant we got to have sex everyday I think it would be worth." He said smiling. Hinata smiled back at him while shaking her head.

"As that may be I still don't want people watching us. What we do together is between you and me."

"Fair enough." Naruto said as he got up off of her and offered his hand to her. "Well what should be do now?" Naruto asked. Hinata thought for a second giving Naruto a view of her face when she got a cute thoughtful look on her face.

"Well maybe we could see a movie? There are a few a want to see." She said

"Okay lead the way." Naruto offered holding his hand out and bowing. Hinata rolled her eyes and smiled and pulled Naruto along. They got to the movie paid for their tickets and found the theater empty. They both got the same idea and smiled. They waited for the movie to start to see if anyone would come in and once it did they started to make out. Hinata pulled away for a second to ask.

"You sure you don't mind using your money on a movie you're not going to watch?"

"Are you kidding, this date is so that we can spend time with each other outside school. What's a few bucks for a high price lady like you." Naruto said. Hinata smirked at him and resumed the kiss with more passion. It wasn't long before Naruto was massaging her rear and grabbing her left breast. She moaned into the kiss. Naruto then brought both his hands up and opened her blouse. He then grabbed her mounds and squeezed them earning a moan of approval from Hinata. He then unbuttoned Hinata's pants and started tugging them telling Hinata what he wanted. She got the picture and stripped off all her clothes in a manner that aroused Naruto the point of pain. Hinata saw Naruto's pained face and wondered why he looked like that. She got her answer when she looked down and saw a very strained 'little Naruto'. She smirked and got on her knees.

"Up." She commanded. And Naruto obeyed. With him standing Hinata pulled down his pants as Naruto got rid of his shirt. She was pleased to see 'little Naruto' so eager to see her, and greeted it with a long lick.

"Oh God Hinata! Don't tease!" Naruto said and Hinata smiled before she obeyed. She stroked him to a steel hardness before she placed him in her mouth. She moaned at how hot his dick was sending shivers down Naruto's body. She continued to suck and lick Naruto until he came into her eager mouth. She swallowed and smiled at the taste of her lover. Naruto though had finally had enough and sat down bringing Hinata into his lap. He looked at her with lustful eyes before she nodded her approval. He pushed her off for a second as he put the condom on and brought her back down. With that single nod Naruto quickly thrust into her.

"Oh my God Naruto! I still can't get used to your size! You're just too big. Please fuck me harder!" Hinata begged screaming for him to fuck her.

"As you wish my little sex toy." Naruto said as he thrust into her with all his might.

"Oh God yes Naruto dominate me. I'm your toy, your bitch, just fuck me harder! Ah that's a good boy. Fuck your naughty teacher!" she screamed. Naruto grinned at her response to his continual fucking. He penetrated farther and harder. He wanted to make her moan at the very thought of fucking her student. He wanted her to daydream of breaking their records of how long they could go. But most of all her wanted her to be _his_ and his alone. He wanted to be there for her always and for every moment of her life from now one. It was then that Naruto realized that he was falling for Hinata. Hard. With that thought in mind Naruto gained a new vigor in their lovemaking and went faster and harder then should be humanly possible. "OH MY HOLY GOD NARUTO! WHAT, ARE A SEX GOD?" Hinata asked as the new vigor and power Naruto had transformed inside her to unimaginably pleasure she had already cum once from his actions and he had too, but now she was cumming all over the place. She didn't know when she was cumming or if she ever stopped. With one final backbreaking orgasm she fell into Naruto's arms exhausted. "T-That w-was wond-derful." Hinata said before fainting. Naruto smiled down at her and changed them back into their clothes. It was amazing that there was still time in the movie for him just to sit there with Hinata in his arms to watch as she slept. When the movie was over he got up, holding Hinata and left the movie theater.

Once he was out side the theater itself Hinata woke and saw that Naruto was holding her. She blushed and told him she could walk making Naruto whine that he couldn't hold onto her anymore. She just offered that she lean on him since she was a bit wobbly from the mind-blowing sex. Naruto offered his arm to her and they walked on. Naruto was content to just have Hinata hold onto his arm all day but he had to walk her home. They went to her apartment and Hinata was about to enter when Naruto remembered something.

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you. Mr. Inuzuka came up to me today and wanted to talk to me about out relationship. He said it was morally wrong and was surprised when I told him it was beyond just sex." Naruto said.

"You told him that?" Hinata asked.

"Well yeah, it's true, I'd be fine if we didn't have sex. I mean just being with you is awesome and I wouldn't want to changed it for the world." He said. Hinata had tears in her eyes at what he said. She hugged him with all her might.

"Thank you Naruto that means a lot from you."

"Well I meant every word of it. I promise." And with that they kissed each other.

"Though I wonder why Kiba would ask you questions about us." Hinata said.

"I don't know, but I do know that I'll always be there for you. As long as we're together."

"Oh? And how long will that be?" Hinata asked wondering what his answer would be.

"Well I was hoping for, I don't know forever? I guess." He said smiling. Hinata just looked at him and kissed him.

"Good answer." She said and with one final kiss on the cheek entered her apartment and Naruto left to go back to his dorm. Oh yeah, he was falling for her hard.

Alright another chapter done sweet. I've been updating my stories like mad. So you better all be happy. This will probably be only a summer break thing so don't use to it. Anyway hope everyone enjoyed the chapter and please check out all my stories, now and in the future and please review, alert, favorite and all that good stuff. Thanks for reading everyone.

N- AW Yeah, another good lemon, for a second there I thought you weren't going to write one.

B- For a second I didn't think so either, but I did. Anyway will this become a regular occurrence with my version of the chapters I write popping up?

T- Well you're the one writing this.

B- I guess you're right. Wait Takaski why are you here?

T- Because you felt like putting me here.

B- You are totally ruining the illusion dude.

T – Sorry but the stories ended let's all get some rest.

B/N- Agreed.

Anyways thanks for reading people check out my profile and other stories and thanks for reading. Bye for now.


	4. A Fiend and a Lover

Hey people. I got to tell you I think I'm going to be taking a break soon right as I'm writing this chapter I got to tell you I'm tired. I mean I need to take a break from writing or maybe fanfiction for awhile. Anyway I'll see what happens but here's the next chapter I hope you like it.

I do not own Naruto

It had been a few days since the movie theater and Naruto and Hinata's relationship was going great, they had gone on a few more dates, some with sex some without. They had agreed that they could tell their friends about their relationship. Hinata kept telling Anko about her relationship with Naruto and received a pat on the back every time she told her that she had sex with Naruto. They talked about their boyfriends so much many of the other teachers were wondering if they should try to find a relationship in their students. Some tried. Gaara a usually quiet and not too friendly teacher other than to of a few students including Naruto asked out his student Matsuri. It seemed Naruto talked him into it since he knew he was sour from the fact he would have probably been condemned in society for dating his student but with Naruto's encouragement he asked her out and she said yes. Apparently she had a crush on the 28-psychology teacher. Things continued like this for some time with some successes and fails. The biggest failure was the new English teacher who had just transferred to the school a few weeks ago and was now trying to hit on the new girls by saying he was a famous author. His name was Jiraiya. And it wasn't until the dean of the school Tsunade hit him over the head for harassing the students did Jiraiya stop. Or at least stop with the students and shift to Tsunade much to her annoyance. Hinata and Anko were once again talking but this time about the other relationships.

"It seems we started a fad." Anko said.

"Well I have you thank for that. If it wasn't for your lawsuit I don't know if I'd ever be with Naruto." Hinata said.

"Hehe, no problem." Anko said smiling. The two continued to talk about multiply things until they had to go get ready for their classes. Hinata had gotten another class that actually had students and taught earlier. Hinata was more tired now due to her extra class so her and Naruto's 'lessons' had to wait until after school when they were less tired. But right now Hinata was just relaxing and preparing for her class with Naruto when her door opened and she looked up. It was Kiba.

"Oh, hello Mr. Inuzuka." She said warmly. He smiled at her and she flinched when she detected a hint of something more than good intent but brushed if off for the moment.

"Oh please call me Kiba. Anyway how are you? It seems you're doing well considering everyone is following in your footsteps and dating their students now." He said.

"Ah well I didn't expect to even find anyone this year and yet the first day I found someone great." She said smiling.

"That's great to hear. Not everyday you find someone you care about. But I wanted to know are you sure that this relationship is more than just fling for this kid. I mean he's just raging hormones, who knows if he means what he says." Kiba said with a hint of fake sincerity. Hinata just looked at him.

"This relationship I have is between myself and Naruto and is none of your concern so I would appreciate if you would stop trying to make myself and Naruto second guess our relationship. If Naruto had any second guesses or only wanted sex then he wouldn't have been the one to ask me if the relationship was just about sex and asked me on a date a few days ago, which by the way was lovely." She said firmly.

"What do you me Naruto? I didn't talk to Naruto." Kiba said innocently.

"Oh don't pretend you didn't Naruto told me you talked to him about this very same thing. He is not using me Kiba, and even if he was he has shown me more affection and care than anyone else. Now please leave I have a class to prepare for." She said as she got up and opened the door. Kiba was angry now.

"Don't play the fool Hinata, the kid is just using you. You deserve better than some punk kid going through college. You need to be someone your age and more mature." He said as he grabbed her arm.

"First of all Kiba, Naruto is plenty mature and we share plenty of common interests and he going through college to pursue that interest. And as for maturity is much more mature than you. You who act like a spoiled child who wants a toy but can't have it. And finally Kiba; get your hand off my arm!" She said with fury in her eyes.

"Hinata I'm looking after you. You need someone better. Let me show you what you're missing." And with that Kiba leaned in to kiss her, only to be rewarded with a hard slap to the face. Hinata hit him so hard that he not only let go of her arm, but also fell to the floor.

"Don't ever try and kiss me again. I belong to Naruto and Naruto alone. I will never be with a pig like you Kiba." She said venom in her voice.

"You bitch." Kiba said getting up and getting ready to do something drastic. It was then that Naruto came over.

"What the hell is going on here?" he asked.

"This doesn't concern you Uzumaki go to your class." Kiba said.

"One this is my class. And tow what concerns Hinata concern me you asshole!" He was about to go over and beat up Kiba, which is what he wanted since it would get Naruto expelled but he was stopped by Hinata.

"No Naruto. If you attack you'll get expelled. I don't want that to happen." She said.

"Okay, for you Hinata I won't kick his ass. But you, stay away from Hinata and if I see you harass or hurt her again I don't care where we are I will give you the ass kicking of a lifetime. Got it?" Naruto said as Kiba got up and walked away.

"See Hinata he's violent, he'll one day turn that against you, you'll see." Kiba said in one last stupidly vain attempt.

"Oh shut up before I kicked your ass." Hinata said, leaving both a shocked Naruto and Kiba. Kiba just left.

"You okay Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, thanks for coming to my rescue." She said giggling.

"Well from what you just said it looks like you don't need rescuing." Naruto said laughing.

"That was probably just a bluff from the anger. But I'm still glad you came." She said snuggling into his chest.

"Hey anything for you. I love you too much for anyone to take you away from me." Naruto didn't realize what he had just said but Hinata had.

"Y-You love me?" She asked. Naruto just replayed his words and got really nervous but eventually said with complete honesty.

"Yes." He said as he looked down at Hinata who was just frozen to his chest. With a squeal of happiness Hinata jumped on him (not like that) and kissed him. He was shocked by her actions.

"I love you too Naruto." She said as his smile grew to basically a shit-eating smile. "I think we should skip class today to celebrate with a personal and long _lesson_." She said making Naruto's spine shiver.

"B-But we have class today." Naruto said trying to resist jumping her bones right there.

"It's just review, come on let's go to your dorm and have a _private tutoring session_." She said breaking any will Naruto had as he kissed her again, put her down and speed off with her to his dorm. He made a mental note to drop Kiba's class and see if he couldn't do anything to protect Hinata from him before all conscious thought left him. He opened dorm and carried Hinata in bridal style. Shikimaru wasn't there and Naruto put the do not disturb sign they had for when Shikimaru and Temari was at it, and finally Naruto got to use. It was going to be a long night. Not that Naruto was complaining at all.

Well no lemon for this one I plan to make the next one completely a lemon, but we'll have to see. Anyway sorry for the short chapter but I hope you enjoyed it and please review, alert, favorite and check out my other stories. Thanks for reading and have a nice day.


	5. Love shown and the Good Times

Well I back to this story. So here we go. I hope you all enjoy.

I don't own Naruto

Naruto and Hinata had both entered Naruto's dorm to start up their private 'lesson'. Both were eager to begin and quickly shed all clothes. They were both soon bare as the day they were born and looking at each other with pure love. They came back together in a passionate kiss, soon turned full-blown passionate make-out as Naruto pushed Hinata onto the bed. When they broke for air Naruto looked down at Hinata and smiled. She gave him a loving and tender look and reached up and petted his face with the back of her hand to which Naruto leaned into and smiled. Soon the tender moment returned the full blown passion and lust as the attacked each others mouths again wanting to be as close as humanly possible. Soon Hinata decided to take the initiative and flipped them over so that she was on top. She gave Naruto a lustful smile as she grinded her way down Naruto making him moan as she focused on 'little Naruto' on her way down and then came face to face with 'him'. She smiled as she began to stroke Naruto's dick causing him to moan.

"God, you're so good at this. It's like you're some sort of lustfully angel come down from heaven to give pleasure." He said. Hinata liked the description he gave her but she had one she liked better.

"Actually Naruto I'm more a sex-craven demon who saw a prime target in your beautiful body. And so far none of you." She stopped to squeeze and stroke his manhood faster. "None of you. Has disappointed me." She said going back to her actions making Naruto moan again.

Naruto laughed to himself. He now knew whether Hinata was a sexy angel or sex demon. He smiled at the thought of his lover being as sex driven demon and just lay there as she continued to work on his dick much to both of their delight. Hinata pulled out all the stops. She sucked, licked, deep throated, and grinded her teeth over him until he couldn't hold it anymore.

"Ah Hinata, I'm Cumming!" And with that he exploded in her awaiting mouth. Hinata was pleased her actions had once again been rewarded and quickly drunk down her drink. But once again even with her practice she was overloaded by the amount of cum he poured into her mouth and she had to pull back out of fear she would drown on her newfound favorite drink. She pulled back and was rewarded with the last few spurts covering her face and breasts. With Naruto now come down from his blissful high he looked down and was rewarded with the incredible image of Hinata covered in his essence. This brought him back into the game with a new vigor as he pulled her up snapping her out of her blissful coma as she just kneeled there in the after glow of her actions. Naruto looked at her for a moment before smiling at her and bringing her into a soul-searing kiss. Hinata was shocked by the force he put into and how happy he seemed at the moment. Hinata so realized how happy she was. She was in love and the person she was in love with loved her back. Of course she would be happy and soon returned the vigor of the kiss. Naruto broke the kiss and started to make his way down Hinata's body. He kissed his way down only stopping to give her breasts some attention. Hinata just relished in the feeling of him kissing her all over until she felt him hit her other lips. He gave her core a long lick making her shudder and he continued his actions. Hinata was enjoying Naruto's actions and gave off moans but she realized she didn't want to wait to have him in her even for such pleasurably actions.

"Ah Naruto! W-While I love what you're doing to me. I-AH, what to get the main course. So come on and Fuck me." Hinata said in a commanding but sultry tone. Naruto looked up at her and was more than willing to answer her command especially because of the way she had said it was a real turn on. Naruto came up to her and pushed her back onto the bed. He was over her looking at her with love. He started to stare at her goddess body and almost drooled at how beautiful it was. Hinata just had a light blush on her face and giggled. "You just going to stare at me or you going to act Mr. Uzumaki." Naruto just smiled and positioned himself at her entrance. Hinata was now on birth control so he didn't need to put on a condom and he got to enter her naturally. Naruto pushed into her reveling in the feeling of being inside her again. Hinata moaned having him in her again.

"Oh God! I love having you in me! Don't be gentle, be as rough as you like." She said moaning. That was all Naruto needed. He wasn't a rough kind of guy he just loved to show Hinata how much he cared and now loved her. He answered her with all the energy he could must and went at an incredible pace, making Hinata erupt in moans. "OH My GOD! Naruto, what are you! How can you do this to me? How can you create so much pleasure? Only heaven should feel this good!" She screamed loving all the effort he put into and her moans acting as encouragement for him to go faster. "Ah, t-that's it Naruto! It feels so good! Please keep fucking me!" She was begging now, not wanting him to ever stop.

"As you wish, my sexy little demon." He said smiling as he continued.

"Aah, yes I'm your little sex demon! Your little demon slut. Just keep fucking me into oblivion. That's it show me the skills that only a sex god like you could do. Tame me Master!" She screamed. Naruto realized that she was now begging him to dominate her and the mention of the word master made him spill over the edge and erupt. He didn't even warn her he just erupted. Hinata was shocked at him Cumming inside her and soon had another orgasm. At least she thought she did. She had so many in such little time it was kind of hard to tell. But Naruto was nowhere near done. He had tamed his 'little demon' and now that she had completely submitted herself to her new 'master' he was in no mood to stop. Naruto flip her over so that they were now in doggy position with him looming over her. He looked into her eyes and smiled lustfully at her.

"Now it's time to take it like a dog my little sex demon." He said as he positioned next to her pussy. Hinata was thrilled at how he was treating her. He was taking control but not being hurtful. He was just showing his love in a more 'forceful' way. Naruto soon shoved home and put all of himself into her making her scream.

"Oh my God Naruto, I don't know how much longer I can last with you fucking me so hard. You're just so good!" She screamed.

"Well, once I'm done fucking your pussy raw, we'll take a break where I'll kiss and lick it better as you return the favor to my poor dick as it's so painful hard from fucking your sexy self." Naruto said smiling as he continued screwing Hinata into oblivion. Hinata smiled at his comment and played along.

"Oh, your poor dick. Don't worry I'll _kiss_ it to make it better." She said lustfully. She said this just at the right time to push Naruto over the edge and cum again. Once he came he pulled out Hinata who moaned in disappointed before Naruto came up to her face.

"Oh don't be sad Hinata, remember you have a promise to fulfill." He said and Hinata looked up at him and smiled. The two of them got in the 69 position and started to fulfill their promises. By the time they both came they both had made each other 'better' and the night continued.

By the time they had ended the two of they had broken both their and Anko's record by going at it for six hours and three minutes. How they did they didn't know, but by God they were happy and proud of it. The two of them looked at each other and smiled at each other and gave the other one last kiss.

"Good night Hinata, my sexy little demon." Naruto said smiling widely. Hinata just smiled back at him.

"Good night Naruto, my sex god master." She said. With that they both fell asleep completely exhausted.

That had been a few weeks ago. Naruto and Hinata were happy as ever and even now living together. Naruto had dropped out of Kiba's class, which turned out to not be needed because with Hinata's statement he got fired and Hinata got a restraining order just in case. Anko had been shocked that her record had been broken but was more shocked they could go for that long. Everything was going well in every aspect of the two lovers lives and they were happy. But as the saying goes. Every good thing must end. And the name of the thing that would end this happy period would be…

Kiba.

Okay I hoped you all enjoyed that chapter. The majority of it was a lemon and I hoped you liked it. Anyway sorry to all Kiba fans, it's nothing personal I just needed a bad guy so sorry. Anyway please review, alert, favorite, and check out my other stories. Thanks. Four Crosses out.


	6. Love and Murder

What is up people? All right let's get started. I hope everyone enjoyed the story but I'm sorry to say I do believe this to be the last chapter. Sorry. But don't worry I plan to make a sequel and if any of you want me to do your favorite pairing you can just ask me and I'll see what I can do, though be warned if it's a pairing I don't like I will not do it, but just send in your pairing request and I'll choose, you can even choose Naruhina again if you like. Anyway let us begin.

Everything had been going great for both Naruto and Hinata. They had been dating for two months and were in love. They didn't have anything to worry about not even grades in Naruto's case since Hinata had been nice enough to actually help him in other subjects as long as he 'showed his appreciation' later. As of right now it was both of their days off and they were going on a double date with Anko and her boyfriend Iruka. (Yes I chose Iruka, someone made a request in a review a long time ago and now I'm answering it.) Naruto looked down at Hinata who was walking next to him and smiled. He couldn't believe how lucky he had gotten with her. He was so happy that he subconsciously rubbed the item in his pocket. Tonight he thought would be the perfect time to use it. (You all get two guesses.) Naruto brought his hand out of his pocket and put his other arm around Hinata and brought her close and kissed the top of her head. They continued to walk until they reached the restaurant and met up with Anko and Iruka. They all went inside ready to eat.

After they got seated they all started to have pleasant talks with each other and start to eat their appetizers. After their food had come and was finished with everyone content and full did Hinata speak up.

"Well Naruto I'm pleasantly surprised you chose this restaurant. I'd never would have thought you would have chosen such a fancy place." Hinata said giggling. Naruto mocked hurt.

"Oh so I can't be formal?" He said mocking hurt. Hinata smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Of course you can. I just never expected you to." She said.

"Well there's actually a reason for that. Um you love me, right Hinata?" Naruto asked. Hinata was a little shocked by the question but nodded.

"Of course Naruto." She said. Naruto took a deep breath.

"Well then I have something to ask you." He said getting up from the stall they were in. "I know we haven't been together that long but I wanted to ask you…" Naruto said as he pulled something out of his pocket and got on one knee. Hinata's just grew wide and continued to stare at him. "Will you marry me?" Naruto asked, more nervous than he had ever been. Hinata just stat there for about a minute making Naruto think the answer was no. "O-Oh that's all right I know it's a bit early I just thought…" He was cut off when Hinata jumped and kissed him with all the love she could muster.

"Y-Yes, I-I will marry you Naruto." Hinata said with tears of joy in her eyes. Naruto smiled bigger than he ever had and kissed her again and put the ring on her finger. In was simple and not overly elegant but with one major characteristic that made it great. In the middle was a lavender diamond. (I have no idea if those exist but diamonds come in many colors so what the hell.) Hinata looked at it with a teary smile and turned her head to kiss Naruto again. This was the happiest day of her life.

Once all the commotion of the proposal had died done, the four of them left with Iruka whispering in Naruto's ear that he was going to propose to Anko when they got home to which Naruto wished him luck. With a final farewell the group split up to go home. While walking to their new apartment Hinata kept stopping Naruto to bring him into a kiss, to which each time Naruto would smile at her each time. They were walking downtown in a quiet area to enjoy themselves and were passing a lot of alleyways. Just as Hinata was turning around to give Naruto another kiss she was grabbed from behind by someone popping out of the alleyway.

"Hey what are you doing get away from her!" Naruto said as he rushed the guy who pulled out a knife and put it to Hinata's neck.

"No way, I'm going to have this bitch even if I have to rape her!" The man said. Hinata recognized the voice.

"Kiba?" She said terrified.

"That's right." Kiba said.

"Kiba you'll never get away with this we know it's you the cops will find you if you do this." Naruto said.

"I don't care as long as I get my go with this whore." Kiba said menacingly. Kiba was starting to pull away with Hinata who looked into Naruto's eyes terrified. Naruto didn't know what to do. What none of them knew was that there was someone else in the alleyway that Kiba was in.

"Don't try anything Uzumaki, or else she dies and you'll never get her back." Kiba said. Just as Kiba was about to run with Hinata…

CLICK

Kiba turned his head and then…

BOOM

Kiba fell over after being shot point blank in the head. Hinata was shocked by the noise and the loss of a knife at her neck and man to her back. Naruto was shocked he had seen someone just walk up to Kiba and shoot him like it was nothing.

Hinata as soon as she realized what happen ran up to Naruto and started to cry. Naruto for his part just welcomed her with open arms and soothing words. The both looked over at the man who had a black hood up and was now bending over Kiba's dead body. The man pulled out a marker and wrote the word 'Will' on Kiba's arm before looking over to Naruto and Hinata and nodding. With that the man got up and ran away. The shot had gotten people's attention and starting to call the police. The police arrived shortly and brought Naruto and Hinata to the station. Latter after telling their story the police told them that the man who saved Hinata was someone who was called the 'Will to Kill' murderer who had killed and tortured 8 men who were rapists before Kiba. They believed that the only reason why Kiba was killed so quickly was because he had yet to rape Hinata but was planning to. Naruto and Hinata took the explanation and were driven home. Once home Hinata had to wash away all the blood that had gotten on her, especially her hair, while Naruto did something that he never thought he would. He thanked God for the murderer. He may have thought it was weird, but that man had saved Hinata from being raped so he was thankful. Hinata came out of the shower and walked up to Naruto and dropped the towel and kissed him. Naruto grabbed her hands and looked into her eyes.

"Hinata you don't have to do this. You almost got raped and maybe fell like life is short but you don't have to do anything. I just you to be fine." Naruto said.

"But I want to. I just got saved by a murder and am now engaged. While I'm confused I'm also very happy. Nothing can bring this day down now. But you can make it better by making love to me." Hinata said. Naruto nodded and they started to kiss and fall on the bed. This would be another night together that would just be put on their record of many more nights spent together as lovers, fiancés, spouses, and finally parents. And they would love every night with each other.

Well the story is done people. I hope everyone enjoyed the story and I apologize for two reasons. One I mislead you to think that Hinata was going to get rape and just so you know I HATE rape so you will not have to worry about that and Two I said there would be no OC in this story but the murderer was so sorry. Anyway I hoped you all liked it anyway and remember if you want another story like that you can send me a request or you can make one yourself by taking up my challenge at the bottom of my profile. I am also planning a sequel to this so don't worry that should come sometime in the future. I hope everyone enjoyed the story. Four Crosses out.


	7. Announcement

**Announcement**

The prequel to this story is out; under the name "Student Teacher" it is under Kushina and Minato. If you can't get to it the regular way try my profile. Okay sense this story seems to be so popular here's the deal. I'll add a poll request in the poll that's up right now and you can vote for its continuation. Warning this will be sort of a collection of one shots in random order so as to continue the story. This will not be an addition to the plot, it's just to please you guys. Ok, so if you want it to be continued go to the poll in my profile and vote for it.


	8. Continuation 1: Husband and Wife

Okay, after much fighting with myself I have decided to continue this story with a short of one-shot collection. It will be same characters as before, but not contribute to the plot of the original story. If you guys like this idea tell me so, if not, also tell me so. Anyway I may include some Anko/Iruka scenes for the hell of it, but tell if me if you'd prefer that not to happen. Anyway these will be in no exact order, just as they come to mind. Anyway here we go.

* * *

><p>Naruto, or now a days, Mr. Uzumaki-Namikaze. He usually just went by Uzumaki sense it was simpler, but that was his name and he thought it cool that his parents decided to share last names. Anyway as of right now he was sitting in his classroom reading a book when out of the corner of his eye he saw a picture frame. He put down his book and picked up the frame. He smiled at the picture. It was a picture of him and Hinata. The two had been married for five years now, and in the picture you could see their daughter smiling in between her parents. Naruto continued to smile down at the picture and didn't notice the door open as his wife snuck in. Suddenly a pair of arms surrounded him and he jumped and looked over his shoulder to see Hinata standing there. He smiled at her to which she returned and bent her head down to give him a kiss.<p>

"Hello honey." She said kissing his cheek.

"Hello angel, just drop by for a visit?" Naruto asked.

"Well I wanted to see how my husband '-Namikaze' was doing." Hinata said mockingly making Naruto laugh.

"Well I'm doing fine. Why don't you tell me how you're doing '-Namikaze." Naruto jabbed back.

"Well I don't know. Here I was walking down the hall minding my own business, when out of the corner of my eye I see my husband sitting there all sexy and alone, as if he was taunting me. So how could I resist coming over her and showing my husband some loving?" She said. Naruto smile slyly.

"Indeed how could you?" He asked as her head came down for another kiss, this time more forceful and passionate. Hinata broke away and looked back at Naruto.

"Besides. I know that while you love our daughter, you want a son, and a much bigger family, so I just thought I could help you out." Hinata said earning her a shocked Naruto.

"Are you sure you're ready for another one? We can wait if you want." Naruto said.

"I'm sure. Plus how am I suppose to say no now that I'm getting all horny?" Hinata asked. Naruto laughed.

"It's always a lot of fun when you get all heated up. If I'm not mistaken, the last time you got this heated up, we made Keimi. (I know rip off of One Piece, but I suck with names, sorry.) Naruto said as his mind started to fog with lust.

"That's right. And I'm more than ready for a _**repeat performance**_." That's when all hell broke loose.

The two of them started to kiss each other passionately and without relent, that was until Naruto reached up and started to massage Hinata's breast, causing her to break the kiss as she moaned.

"Ah, you never disappoint Naruto." She said as she squirmed under his touch. Naruto smiled as he brought his head down and attacked her neck. Hinata moaned as he started to place hickies along her neck. She decided she needed to somehow return the favor so she reached her hand down and unbuttoned his jacket and shirt. After that was done with she brought her hand up and stroked Naruto's chest making him hum in appreciation. It didn't take long for them to get bored with this causing Naruto to, as quickly as possible open Hinata's blouse and grab her breast over her bra. Hinata gave out a gasp at his actions but pulled away from not and stood up beside his chair. Naruto looked at her confused until she reached around and unzipped her skirt. She then let it drop to the floor and kicked it the side, leaving her in only her underwear as Naruto continued to star.

"Have I ever told you how beautiful you look?" He asked as his eyes continued to take her in.

"Only everyday." She said giggling at his expression. She made her way over to him and sat down in his lap. She noticed that when she did so Naruto grew a pained expression making her cock her head in confusion. "What's wrong Naruto?" She asked slightly worried.

"Oh, nothing, it's just I'm a little strained, if you know what I mean." Naruto said. Hinata looked at him confused before it finally clicked. She looked down and saw why Naruto was so 'strained'. His pants were restraining him and becoming tight in doing so. Hinata smiled down before saying.

"Oh, is little Naruto being restrained in those tight pants. Here let me help." She said before getting off of Naruto and getting on her knees. She reached up and took his zipper, and pulled it down so that his boxers were visible. Finally she looked back at Naruto and said. "Up." Naruto did as she told him and once he was standing Hinata pulled down his pants and boxers, finally relieving the stray on Naruto and causing him to let out of sigh of gratitude. He looked down to Hinata with a smile.

"Thanks for that."

"No problem. Now why don't we get on with it." She said as her hand reached out and starting to stroke his cock, making Naruto moan.

"Let's." He said. With that Hinata sat her on his desk and spread her legs open as she started to give Naruto a show by playing with herself. She looked up at Naruto as her hand continued to rub her womanhood and said.

"Enjoying the show?" Naruto nodded.

"Very much so. But I think I'd rather be apart of it, then just watch it." He said making Hinata smile seductively.

"Well then, why don't you come over here and show me what you got lover boy." She said tauntingly.

"Gladly." Naruto said before he came over to her and kissed her passionately. Hinata moaned into the kiss, but the moaning grew as she felt her hand being replaced by Naruto's, who was now forcing her panties away so he could thrust his fingers into her cunt.

"Oh, God Naruto you're only using your fingers but you make me feel so good! Please don't stop. Please don't ever stop! I want to feel like this forever!" Hinata screamed as Naruto continued his actions.

"Don't worry, my sexy little demon. I'll always be here to scratch that itch, to make you moan in ecstasy, to love you forever. You just have to be mine forever. Are you mine Hinata?" Naruto asked as his fingers started to thrust faster.

"Yes I'm yours." She said, but not loud enough for Naruto.

"What was that my sexy little temptress?" He asked smiling like a fox.

"I'm yours!" Hinata said louder as Naruto's smile grew.

"I'm sorry, but if you can't say it louder than that than maybe I can't always be there for you." Naruto said hoping the threat would push her over the edge.

"**I'm yours! Only and forever yours! I'll be there for you to be your wife and lover forever, no matter what! I'm yours to love and fuck as you please. Just don't ever leave me!**" Hinata screamed. When she finished her rant Naruto came up and kissed her with all the love and lust he could muster and when they broke away he looked into her eyes and said.

"I'll never leave you Hinata. I'll always be there for you. Forever and ever." He said. She smiled sweetly at him and again kissed him, this time lightly, more innocent, and filled with all the love she had for him. "Now let's continue, shall we?" Naruto said as he took out his fingers causing Hinata to groan in disappointment. She then felt something hit her womanhood and she looked down to see Naruto pressing his manhood against her ready to enter.

"What no more foreplay?" She asked mockingly.

"Nope, I don't think I can hold out for any longer. I need to fuck you NOW!" He said before thrusting into her making her scream in pleasure. Naruto thrust into without relent. Hinata realized he must really have been losing control, since he didn't even do his normal gradual build up before his unrelenting assault. Though she was shocked by this new attitude in the way he was making love to her, see didn't mind at all. She loved it loved it when he released himself to the pleasure and lust and took control. Hell the last time that happen, Keimi was made. Soon, thought became harder as Naruto hit all the right spots over and over again.

"Oh-oh G-God. I don't know how long I can last with you going at it so hard N-Naruto! You keep hitting all the right s-SPOTS!" Hinata said as she screamed out her orgasm. Naruto grunted as her walls started to milk him for his seed, but he held firm.

"Well Hinata. I just wanted to show you how much I meant what I said earlier. I'm yours forever. I here's my way of destroying an doubts about that." Naruto said as he finally lost control and released into Hinata. Hinata just sighed in happiness as she felt Naruto fill her up with his warm essence. Naruto leaned and kissed her, inserting his tongue making Hinata moan. She they broke apart with a trail of saliva coming out of both of their mouths. The stayed like that for a few minutes, just looking at each other with the occasional kiss or groping. Eventually Naruto asked.

"Are you sure you're ready for another child. I don't want you to regret this later. If we continue there is very little doubt you'll get pregnant. I don't want you to just go through with this for me and get hurt later." Naruto said. Hinata smiled at him and wondered how she got so lucky finding such a caring man before saying.

"Yes I'm sure Naruto you don't need to worry about me. I wanted to have a big family with you. I love you." She said.

"And I love you." Naruto said. And with one last kiss, the two continued their night.

Hours later, with the day now over; the two left the office hand in hand as they made their way home. Upon arriving home the two stopped at their door to kiss again before Naruto unlocked the door only to have a little girl launch herself right into his gut.

"Oof, Keimi, what have I told you about launching yourself at me?" He said.

"To not to." Keimi said simply. "But I had a great day and I want to tell you all about it!" She said excitedly.

"Ok, ok. Let's let mommy in and then you can tell us both about your awesome say." He said before he picked her up and the three of them made their way to the family room and sat down on the couch as Keimi told her story. Later, after watching a movie Hinata looked over at Naruto and Keimi. The two of them had fallen asleep. Keimi in Naruto's arms, and Naruto on Hinata's shoulder. Hinata smiled before she turned off the TV and rested her head on Naruto's as sleep overcame her. As she started to fall asleep she swore she saw a little boy appear in Keimi's arms adding to family. Hinata smiled, as she now knew if it was going to be a boy or girl.

* * *

><p>Alright then. A lemon for all the pervs out there, including myself since you kind of have to have a little pervy side to be a lemon writer, and a few sweet scenes for everyone else. Well, as previously stated this is just a collection of random one-shots for the second half of this story, if you have any suggestions send them to me. Until I think of anything for the next chapter the story will remain in the "Completed" story section. Anyways I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I hope to back from you, so as always review, alert, favorite, and check out my profile. Four Crosses out.<p> 


	9. Continuation 2: Baby News and Wakeup

Yo people. What's up? Well here's another continuation chapter to appease to the all of you and because it's been awhile since I updated this so here it is. Oh and I just want to say that if you guys have any ideas for this story or any story you'd like me to write, please I'd be more than happy to at least look at it if not do the story you requested. I enjoy hearing from you so I don't mind at all.

I do not own Naruto.

* * *

><p>Naruto sat in the bed watching TV and waiting for his wife to come join him. Today had been hectic. They had to go see the doctor to see how the baby was doing with Hinata now three months pregnant they wanted to be sure if it was a boy or girl. Hinata said it was going to be a boy and when Naruto asked her how she knew she just smiled at him, gave him, a kiss and said.<p>

"Woman's intuition." Well she had been right. It was a boy. And Naruto couldn't be happier. He had a loving wife, a lovely daughter, and soon a strong son to love and have a life with. He smiled as his wife entered looking at him with a smile. She walked over to him and got into bed right next to him and cuddled up next to him. Naruto smiled down at her and wrapped an arm around her lovingly and brought her closer to him.

"You were right." He said making her look up at him.

"Right about what dear?" She asked.

"About it being a boy. I'll never know how you did that." He said.

"Mm, maybe one day I'll tell you." She said snuggling into him. He smiled down at her. She looked so cute that he could just stare at her all night. These kinds of moments were not all that common and he wouldn't give them up for anything. Not even sex. Besides he knew just when her hormones would start acting up. With that thought in mind Naruto went to sleep with a smile on his face.

Naruto woke up to an interesting feeling in his lower region and lifted up the sheet to see what it was. He smiled as he saw his oh so innocent looking wife giving his morning wood some affection. She looked up at him with puppy like eyes before turning back to the item of her attention. Naruto moaned at her actions before smiling to himself.

"_I didn't have to wait long at all did I?" _ He thought to himself as his wife started to become more vigorous in her actions. With her skills Naruto couldn't hold for very long and came into her waiting mouth which Hinata eager drank. When he was done Hinata gave him one more suck and took him out off her mouth. Naruto looked down at her pleased face and smiled.

"Well this is one hell of a way to wake up Hinata." He said. Hinata returned his smile.

"Well I wanted to show you my appreciation for being so good to me and besides my hormones are killing me. I was expecting you to take me last night but you didn't." She said with a hint of sadness and confusion in her voice.

"I'm sorry Hina, I just thought that the moment was too sweet to interrupt." He said half honestly.

"That's okay. You can make up for it right now!" she said before launching up to his lips and kissing him passionately. Naruto smiled into the kiss.

"_That's my girl, always so frisky."_

The twos tongues started to fight for dominance in each other's mouths with Hinata eventually winning, not that Naruto minded. It was best to let her have her way and dominate him. Besides it's not like he didn't get just as much pleasure out of it in the end. His thoughts were interrupted when Hinata started to grind into him and started to moan into his mouth. Naruto moaned right back before he broke the kiss and started to kiss and suck on her neck. Hinata pushed his head into her neck as she mewed and purred at his actions.

"That's it Naruto. T-That's the s-spot!" She said. She held his head in place until she felt something climbing up her very revealing shirt and start to fondle her breasts. She gasped and looked at the top of Naruto's head. "Such a naughty boy Naruto, already to put your hand on the valuables." She said seductively. Naruto smiled into her neck as he continued to fondle her making Hinata through back in pleasure. "Ah, such a good boy Naruto. Always giving you teacher so much pleasure." She said making Naruto break away from his actions to look at her. Hinata returned the stare as Naruto spoke.

"Oh we're playing that game. Such a slutty teacher you are Mrs. Uzuamki-Namikaze. * You're going to have to receive a punishment from this student for not telling him about an assignment you should have." She said before he quickly gave her a passionate kiss. After it broke he quickly found the bottom of her shirt and through it off of her. With that down he saw what he'd missed last night. A braless Hinata. He looked up and said as huskily as Hinata had ever heard him. "Such a naughty, horny teacher you are Hinata." And then place one of her nipples in his mouth and started sucking and nipping it lightly causing Hinata to moan loudly.

"Ah, yes I am Naruto! Please, please fuck this horny teacher! She needs her fix that only your cock can provide!" She screamed. Naruto was more than happy to oblige. He flipped them over so that he was on top and looked down at her soaked panties.

"Now, now, why did you decide these and not your bra? Are you trying to hide something from me? You wouldn't happen to have been with someone else?" Naruto said making Hinata's head snap to look at him.

"NO! NEVER! I'm yours, and yours alone Naruto!" She said with no hint of a lie in her voice.

"I was only kidding Hinata. But it's nice to hear that you mine. It never gets old. Now let me show you some love for all the love you've given me." Naruto said as he grabbed her panties with his teeth. With one final look at his wife he dipped his head into hr most sacred region and licked and sucked her causing her to scream out in pleasure.

"Ah, ah, yes. Yes Naruto, right there! Right Fucking there. Oh God you're so good!" She screamed. Naruto smiled into her pussy as he continued to lick her albeit with more vigor. Then he found her clit and started to suck it making Hinata go hoarse from moaning. But just like Naruto couldn't hold himself long with Hinata's skill, nor could Hinata hold long with Naruto's skill and she came screaming into his mouth. When she came down from her high she saw her husband wiping what was left of the drink she gave him off his lips and cheeks. He smiled down at her as she opened her arms to welcome him back to her, which he eagerly went to. He entered her arms and kissed her sweetly making her smiled sweetly at him. "Now, shall we?" She asked seductively. Naruto smiled down at his wife.

"Oh course dear." He said. He then started to aim himself at her entrance as she watched, slowly losing her patience. Naruto, knowing this decided to tease and slowly rubbed her entrance making her moan and shiver.

"Stop teasing Naruto and put it in!" She yelled in a frustrated moan.

"As you wish." And with one push he was in. Hinata's eyes widened and she let out a gasp. Naruto stopped to looked at her pleasure-ridden face as it was stuck there for a few seconds. When she came back to her senses she looked down to Naruto with a slightly angry face.

"Why'd you stop?" She asked forcefully. Naruto laughed lightly.

"Just wanted to stare at that beautiful face of yours." He said before he started to thrust into her making her moan and squirm as he thrust into her. She looked at her Naruto as he thrust into her like a rabid animal. She smiled as he thrust. Only he could make her feel this good. Only him, because he belonged to her, and she him. She smiled until Naruto hit her special spot causing her to cry out in pleasure. Naruto kept up his thrusts and he brought his wife to his lap and kissed her forcefully. Hinata returned the kiss until Naruto broke away and started to kiss her neck causing her to purr at his actions. At the same time his thrusts were still going strong so she was moaning in ecstasy. The result was her becoming a drooling, pleasured filled mess as Naruto continued his unrelenting assault on her. Eventually it became too much for Naruto and he couldn't hold it in anymore. "I'm going to cum Hinata!" He screamed right before he came, filling her with his essence. Hinata herself already had multiple orgasms, one of Naruto's many talents but when the force of his orgasm painted her insides she hit the highest one of the night.

"NARUTO!" She screamed as she came on her love and fell into his arms. They both took a breather for a moment. When they were done Naruto looked at his wife loving and kissed her lightly on the lips. After he was done Hinata grew a wicked smile causing Naruto to raise and eyebrow. Before he could react Hinata had somehow flipped them over so she was on top looking down at Naruto. "Now it's my turn." She said seductively causing Naruto to harden instantly. With a final wicked smile she started to bounce on her husband's dick causing them both to moan out in pleasure. Naruto just threw back his head as he enjoyed his wife's actions. He then looked up at his beauty and stared in wonderment at her.

"How can you be so beautiful? So sexy. So damn tight on me. How can you be so perfect?" Naruto asked. His wife looked down at him and smiled before she leaned down to kiss him.

"Because I was made for you. I'm yours Naruto and only yours. Don't ever forget that. Besides, did you forget that I was a horny little demon who's always looking for a good fuck?" She said as the speed of her downward thrusts increased causing Naruto to grunt in pleasure. He then looked to see her oh so lonely breasts waving around inviting him to pleasure them. With that thought in mind he sat up and took her left breast in her mouth and pinched her right one with his fingers. Hinata's moans increased in volume as she continuously drenched her husband in her juices. Soon, the end once again came as Hinata screamed out her last orgasm as Naruto did the same. Naruto fell on his back dragging Hinata down with him as the two caught their breath. They then looked to each other and gave the other a smile before kissing each other.

"I love you Hinata."

"I love you too Naruto." The two were basking in the after math of the love making when their door was thrown open revealing their daughter Keimi.

"Is there anything to eat daddy?" She asked as the two were frozen there. She looked at the two curiously as Naruto started to fumble around.

"Uh, uh, yes Keimi, just give me a minute to get dressed and I'll make waffles." He said.

"Yeah waffles!" Keimi said and was about to leave when she stopped and looked at her parents. "By the way what were all those noises I heard?" She asked. Naruto stopped and Hinata froze.

"_Oh great, I wasn't expecting to give her the birds and bees talk for another few years. Jeez. Oh whatever, still worth it."_ Naruto thought as he replayed some of his favorite parts with a smile. He then remembered where he was and sighed. He then bade his daughter to sit on the bed as he and his wife started the most awkward conversation in all of parent history.

* * *

><p>End. Well I hope you all liked that. I aim to please. Remember these are all just random one shots that I come up with on the spot. They might not be in order of time eventually but I don't know. Anyway thanks for reading and please review, alert, favorite and please also check out my profile and other stories. Give them all some love people. Thanks for reading. Four Crosses out.<p>

I think that they full last name got cut off in one of the other chapters so there it is again.

Uzumaki Namikaze, put together as Uzumaki-Namikaze


	10. Farewell

Hey everyone. I've been debating with this for a while now, but I've finally come to a decision. I will no longer be writing for .

I'm sorry if this is a disappointment for all of you, but it is how it is. As of right now I am really busy, all my writing focus is going into my book, and I just don't feel the drive to work on any of my stories. Again I am truly sorry if I've disappointed you.

But, since I will no longer be writing, I will be putting all my stories up for adoption. Any and all of you are welcome to do what you will with my stories, please just inform me and I shall happily hand over the mantles to you.

Now, with that being said, I wish you all the best, and I bid you all, the fondest farewell.


End file.
